love bites in math class
by jessiegraceandvickyjaynewrites
Summary: all but Eli is left for Clare during math and Eli gets a little carried away during his session can he wait till 1st break to steal her away into the elevator?


I walked into class a little worried about what was ahead. So there's this guy, he is like my best friend and I'm not too sure about my feelings for him, well and I try to hide it but it doesn't look like I'm doing too well as everyone seems to know I have a thing for him. So usually there's four of us in a class for math; me Eli, Adam and Jenna but Adam had been moved up yesterday, which didn't bother me too much because at least I still had Jenna to fill some of the awkwardness that could occur but with just my luck Jenna was sick today so that just leaves me and Mr. Goldsworthy, but it's not like I'm nervous or anything. I mean his eyes are like black holes you can so easily fall into and that hair is just so… wait, wait, wait a minute I can't be thinking about Eli like that it's just not right! Ugh I guess ill just have to deal with him this lesson.

In a very sad attempt to not be close to him this lesson I sat in a spot across from the room from where j we usually sit, but as soon as I lay my books on my table I look up and as if on cue I watch him strut his way in to class, silently greets and fanatically pulls a table next to me and sits down with his smirk permanently glued to his face "well if I didn't know any better id say someone was happy to see me" I slyly replied with a small smile tingling upon my lips. "Well I think I could say the same to you, what's got you in such a good mood Edwards" he teased. "Nothing much" she simply replied. "it's just a beautiful day an-" Eli quickly interrupted her "and its only the two of us today?" he said in a teasing manner, but all Clare could do was hide her blush and look at her new black shoes and suddenly reply with "no, not at all" she said obviously lying back to him. Eli sat there with his smirk still glued to his face.

Two more minutes and Eli finally decides to get out his text books, but realizes he forgot his, so he slides next to me and whispers "hey Edwards do u mind if we share you're text book?" he asks nonchalantly I turn my head forgetting the fact he must have been pretty close to of whispered in my ear and we brush noses while I spit out "sure" he takes the advantage and kisses my check hastily and I blush the hell out of my skin.

It was 10 minutes into the class and was still twittering on about equatic fractions and I was pretty much half asleep. I looked to my right were Eli was sitting and noticed he was lost in the lesson, so this gave me time to examine him, the first factor I notice is his defined jaw line it nearly looks sharp to the touch, after that I notice his posture he was sat in a very manly way; his legs were apart, back bent and elbows grinding into his thighs/knees harder every minute, I trail my eyes up to his tousled black hair and my eyes finally meet his bow shaped lips that I can only see half of but still drive me insa- "Clare, I know I'm really hot but that doesn't mean you have permission to check me out " he snarled at me snapping me out of my trace, I glare at him ad watch his never-ending smirk grow into a nearly full throttle smile, which to be honest is quite an unusual site. I angrily shout back "what like you don't check me out sometimes! Don't try and hide it, ive seen that look in your eyes!" I whisper-screamed at him. "Well maybe so but at least I don't try and hide it, blue eyes" he whispered in my ear and then winked at me suggestively. I tell you this boy will be the end of me. .ME. I decided to just leave it at that and get back to my work.

I finally feel like I was actually learning something until I felt Eli breathing on my arm. "What are you doing?" I ask him realizing how awkward the position he was now sitting in was. "Nothing I just couldn't see the book right" he said just as in the way Clare had when she was lying so she knew something was up so she asked again "do you really think I'm that stupid Eli? Seriously, what are you doing?"

"nothing Edwards, gosh, calm you tits" I nearly gasped at his words I wanted to slap him in the face for saying something so horrible but resented against myself and just sat there with this dumbfounded look on my face. So I sit there for what feels like another hour but look up at the clock to find its been about 5 minutes I mentally groan and am suddenly awaken by teeth being sunken into my arm and I yelp. "Ouch Eli! What was that for? "You crazy basterd I scream insanities in my head. "No reason your skin just looks so delicious today that's all" he said winking at me. "Really Eli! In the middle of class? And you know if you love me you should just say so." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice but also full confidence. He nodded smirking with a secretive happy gleam in his eyes and tiredly looked down at his paper.

"Eli don't you dare!" I whispered at him as he was lowering his head down to my arm he just giggled and sat back up again looking forward but slyly without me noticing dipped his head down to my upper arm once again. I now felt him breathing on my arm but didn't say a word for I was too afraid for what he might do, he starts to nibble lightly at my skin and then grabs my arm with his hand and starts to massage it with his thumb but the weirdest part about this was that didn't even slightly notice! "Eli stop" I say in legitimately the quietest tone I've ever heard myself speak in but he somehow hears it perfectly and shakes his head no, he's now nipping at my skin over and over almost as if he's kissing it and he finally finishes by kissing the skin covered with hickies. "Are you done" I ask trying my hardest to sound annoyed and calm when really my emotions are completely opposed to that. "why having too much fun" he says seductively while I put my jacket on covering my arms, as so as my arms are completely covered he quickly kisses my check licking away my blush and grabs my hand tightly until the end of class.

The bell finally rings and I gather my stuff to what looks to be dramatically slowly because Eli was still holding my hand and it didn't look like he was going to be letting go anytime soon so I didn't object.

I finally gathered it all together and the Eli pulls me up out of my desk and runs down the hallway with our hands still connected, to my surprise the entire school is already empty, well I guess I took much longer than I thought collecting my books. I'm very confused by his gesture but follow suit he clicks the button to the quite clearly labeled elevator that reads [no students – unless injured] and I cry out "Eli what are you doing?" and he just replies with a more defined smirk after barely a second of waiting i enter the elevator completely delirious to what awaits us. A second later when we are between both floors he flips a switch and the elevator stands to a halt. "Well aren't you just full of surprises today Goldsworthy?" he doesn't even take account of what I said and lunges at me and begins sucking on my neck ,of course I'm not going to immediately melt into his arms so I lunge away from him "ELI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I scream at him, but not too loudly for anyone to think were stuck in the elevator. "Oh Clare, I'm so sorry It's just… Well... I... Umm never mind" he said shyly "no. go on I want to hear this" I said firmly to him "well it's just you didn't stop me in class... so... I just thought you were… you know… ok with making out..." he said very quietly but still manageably loud enough considering the lack of any other sound. "Well who said I wasn't" I said seductively coming towards him. "I mean all you had to do is ask." I said as if it was obvious. "And how do you suppose I was to ask you that, Edwards?" I cringed at the nick name and replied. "I don't know I guess you could've just told me that you liked me first "I stated. "Yes I guess that could've helped he said stepping closer than he had before and discreetly tucked a curl behind my ear. "Well blue eyes, I do like you and have for a while and I really hope that you like me back because then maybe we can get some business done here " he said seductively with a smirk. Closing the gap between us I rap my arms around his neck and run my left hand through the back of his silky hair and watched as he tilted his head back and slightly relaxed. " I don't like you Eli, not at alI "actually your one of the meanest and ugliest guys I know". I said slowly untangling myself from him his reach and step away.

He looks like I've just shot him in the face and I just stand there and giggle at his expression "I'm just joking Eli! Gosh calm your tits" I say sticking my tongue out at him while he sighs with relief and gets and evil gleam in his eyes not giving me enough time to react he rushes over to me quickly raps his hands around my waist and tilts me over as if we are at the climax of the tango dance, and quietly whispers in my ear. "Clare you drive me insane but I love you for it" he says once again not giving me time to reply he helps me back up to balance but then swiftly but not to harshly pushes me against the elevator walls and kisses me softly and then pulls away still having his eyes glued to my lips he drags out "tell me if you want me to stop" but of course I don't say anything in return so he continued happily, he draped his lips over mine almost teasingly ad then finally glued them to mine doing nothing for a minute we just sort of swayed back and forth but then began to pick up the pace and create a washing machine with our mouths and then he began to lick my lips as a question for acceptance and I gladly opened my mouth and we sat in silence but both in a very happy place. A place we have been waiting oh so long to be in. Heaven.


End file.
